In the past, a center, which is called as a contact center or a call center, has received telephone inquiries from customers and answered the telephone inquiries.
At the contact center, for example, a few supervisors monitor answering manners of several hundred operators and periodically evaluate skill. The evaluation method includes recording voice of the telephone conversation, which is made between a customer and an operator, in a conversation recording device, and playing the voice of the telephone conversation to listen to the voice.
Meanwhile, as for the evaluation of an operator, there has been proposed the following technique. A technique, which conducts a questionnaire survey on an operator answering the phone call from a customer in a predetermined enterprise or the predetermined enterprise, includes selecting operator serving as objects of questionnaire among a plurality of operators under predetermined selection conditions; and conducting a questionnaire survey of customers who have had a conversation with the selected operators, by using an answering machine after the completion of conversation with the operator. Accordingly, it is possible to conduct a questionnaire survey on the impression about the operator who answers the phone call from a customer at the contact center with small effort and low cost. Therefore, it is possible to obtain high-quality survey result (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-229014).